Saint Repulsanct
| occupation = | residence = Mariejois | alias = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = In the Minuses | age = 40 | bounty = | status = Alive | birth = May 12th | height = 180cm (6'0') | dfbackcolor = 800080 | dftextcolor = 008000 | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Saint Repulsanct is a and one of the wealthiest men on the planet, with his riches said to be virtually inexhaustible. He's also reviled for his extreme contribution to slavery, as he pays exorbitant sums in order to get a fresh supply of playthings to keep himself amused. These slaves can typically expect a life of continuous assault, humiliation and degradation of the worst kind, and when he's bored he arranges gladiator matches between them to pass the time. Instructing them to kill one another in the most brutal ways possible. Like many World Nobles, Saint Repulsanct has a great many spouses, which are often picked from his favorite slaves, and it is reported that he has as many as 150 different husbands from a variety of different races. Including male minks, mermen, humans, giants and others; as he has no interest in female slaves whatsoever. So great is his hunger for male slaves that many a slaver has been able to live in luxury simply by capturing everyday civilians which meet his standards, with trips to slave trading auctions being completely unnecessary. Above all, Saint Repulsanct enjoys what he refers to as gentling powerful men, where he enslaves and claims ownership of influential pirates, disgraced marine officers or whomever else happens to catch his fancy. Although this makes it a miracle that he hasn't been slain yet, his bodyguards routinely drug, poison and weaken potentially dangerous slaves to ensure that they are no threat to him. Many of his longest serving slaves have therefore been rendered unable to fight back or lead an ordinary life, as their nerves are destroyed while keeping their physiques intact.¨ Appearance Personality Powers & Abilities As a World Noble, Saint Repulsanct is entirely helpless as a combatant and believed to be weak enough that he might be overpowered by virtually anyone, and although he carries a golden gun similar to the one historically used by during the pirate kings time. He's so pathetically inept at using it that he requires that someone stand completely still and let themselves be shot at point blank range. Yet even in these scenarios, Saint Repulsanct somehow manages to miss the vast majority of his shots, proving that his incompetence borders on the impossible; an impressive feat in its own right. Saint Repulsanct's true power does not lie within combat, but in the absolutely absurd amount of wealth and political power that is afforded to him by the . Which includes complete immunity to any and all laws they might enact, such as being allowed to keep slaves openly and upon Mariejois soil or being allowed to, rather unsuccessfully, murder people in the streets for fun or for annoying him. Due to his station, Saint Repulsanct can issue completely absurd commands, orders and degrees that fulfill no actual purpose and waste the World Government's resources without being challenged for it. Such as making it completely illegal to use the letter "R" in marine controlled settlements, cities and bases in the , due to the nobleman's own inability to pronounce the letter correctly; which caused him to not only kill the one who pointed it out, but insist that everyone live under the same limitations. Consequently, textbooks in that area had to be completely rewritten without a single mention of the letter "R", which was replaced by the letter "W" instead. Whereas in Schools, the teachers had to make certain not to "mispronounce" letters with "R". Failure to comply with this has seen commoners been hauled off to Impel Down as traitors to the World Government. Should he be inconvenienced or attacked, Saint Repulsanct can immediately summon an Admiral to deal with his attackers, which is his greatest weapon by far and allows him to instill fear in pirates and commoners alike. This leads to Saint Rapulsanct believing that his power is absolute, almost as if the Admiral's power was somehow equivalent to his own. Category:World Noble Category:World Nobles